


The Devotion of a Galaxy

by CaesiumDressing



Series: Huxloween 2017: Huxloween Rides Again [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Consort Kylo Ren, Decapitation, Emperor Hux, Huxloween, M/M, cult of personality, slighty traumatic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: Emperor Hux has one last Resistance member to execute.





	The Devotion of a Galaxy

As the newly crowned Emperor Hux stared out across the sea of writhing bodies he smirked to himself. Every last one of these people was under his thrall. Even off of this planet, all the way out in the farthest reaches of the galaxy he knew beings were watching him, hanging on every word. 

 

Since the fall of the Resistance and the coronation of Hux the galaxy had been at peace for the first time in an age. The propagandists he employed had done their due diligence in making General Leia Organa look like the purveyor of war. Every single media release since the destruction of the Hosnian system focused on her war-like tendencies. They called into question her stability as Darth Vader's daughter. Even Kylo Ren had made video spots portraying Leia as an absent mother with a lack of empathy. Every single release from their media core was finely tuned to make Hux appear like a saint.

 

And it had worked. Oh my how it had worked. Reports from the edges of the galaxy rolled in regularly about local Rebellion cells being snuffed out by vicious mobs of Hux’s devotees. Daily he received gifts and words of praise from the leaders of every world; thanks for destroying the pirates that were pillaging their planets; thanks for the chasing out of criminal elements from sectors. They would have never guessed that Hux's top minds orchestrated these things. Even if there was someone on the scent their credibility would be crushed before they disappeared, never to be heard from again. It was a large galaxy, after all. People disappeared all the time.

 

Hux let his long white cape flow out behind him as he stepped to the front of the stage that would pick up his voice and amplify it. Instantly a hush fell over the crowd. You would have been able to hear a pin drop to the cobblestone street beneath the stage if one fell.

 

"Citizens of the Second Galactic Empire," Hux began, opening his arms as if he were welcoming the whole crowd into his heart. "The past decade has been one of dreadful strife and destruction; but now it will come to an end once and for all."

 

From behind the long red curtains flanking the stage a form was dragged by stormtroopers designated as the Emperor's personal guard. The figure was hunched, struggling and trying to pull away. The man's leather jacket was torn and damaged in several places, rusty looking stains around each tear indicated that they were from injuries to his person. The beard that grew from the man's face was unruly and thick with food and vomit; in the same way, the hair on his head was greasy and matted. He figured that the man had not bathed in several weeks at least. Stormtroopers rationed water still like they were on a starship regardless of the fact that endless potable water was available to them at all times. Why would they waste precious resources on a man destined to die? A sneer graced Hux's face as he turned back to the crowd.

 

"The traitor, FN-2187," Hux hissed. " The last living member of the loathsome Resistance." The crowd erupted in boos and insults hurled at the struggling man being leaned over a block at the front of the stage. Hux held up his hand and a hush fell over the crowd.

 

"It is this day that I will crush the last of the Resistance. All across our triumphant empire the citizens who deserve peace so desperately are watching this scum's last moments," Now he turned to the form of FN-2187 still struggling and grunting, the stormtroopers holding his shoulders down.

 

"Do you have any last words traitor? Perhaps a plea for mercy, or a prayer of forgiveness?" Finn turned his head to look at Hux. With pure anger in his eyes he looked for a moment like he would curse Hux's name. Instead he spat at the man, a splash of foul smelling spittle hitting Hux's immaculate boots. A stormtrooper punched Finn in the back of the head to still him.

 

"As you can see, my dear citizens," Hux grimaced. "The Resistance loved nothing but disorder. They cannot even show respect to the victor of their war. Only a fool doesn't plead when he has lost," Hux offered a hand to a third guard who was standing behind him. He felt the hilt of his ceremonial sword push into his hand. With a flourish he pulled it out. 

 

"As a member of the Resistance," Hux laid the charges down. "a traitor to the First Order, and an attempted saboteur, I sentence you FN-2187 to death." Hux raised the finely honed sword above his head and held for a moment, savoring the electric feeling of the crowd. It was almost as if the billions of beings across the galaxy were holding their collective breaths. This final moment of utter triumph would live forever in holos and to Hux it would never stop being as sweet. 

 

With a mighty swing Hux brought the sword down on the back of Finn's neck, severing his head clean off. As a splash of red streaked across Hux's snow white uniform as mighty cry of joy reverberated through the crowd. He could feel the devotion rolling off the crowd in waves as one of his stormtroopers picked up Finn's head and thrust it onto a pike that was driven into the ground. With his head held high Hux turned and marched back to the palace to screams of "Long Live Emperor Hux!" and "May the stars never cease to glow within the Second Galactic Empire".

 

Hux stepped into the foyer of his palace and felt the massive doors swing closed behind him. He let out a breath of relief and smiled. Suddenly he felt a gentle hand brush a handkerchief across his cheek.

 

"You got blood on your lovely face my liege," Kylo said, smiling warmly at Hux. Hux returned the smile, grabbing Kylo’s hand as he went to pull it away. Hux pressed his lips to the pale skin of that back of Kylo’s hand in a gentle kiss.

 

“Thank you, darling. Were you watching?” he asked, letting Kylo’s hand go. Kylo nodded and stepped close enough to wrap Hux in his huge arms.

 

“It was beautiful,” he said, bringing his lips down on Hux’s.

 

Hux ran his hands across the sheer fabric of Kylo’s gown and slid them down to grasp at his ass. Now that the galaxy was at peace Kylo had chosen to wear sheer silks instead of thick woolen robes. He had become soft and pliant under Hux’s constant attentions. Hux recalled fondly reeling in the warrior Kylo with promises of glory and whispering sweet nothings alongside poison against Kylo’s master. Snoke had never truly cared much for order or peace, but chose to wield the First Order like a blunt object to destroy the Jedi and all semblance of Force users to his own ends. Hux had seen that when he was a boy, watching Brendol negotiate with that monster.

 

By the time Hux had been dragged before the monster to be executed for incompetence, Kylo had made his choice. Instead of bringing his saber’s blade down on the back of Hux’s neck he drove it through Snoke’s heart. The memory of Kylo dragging the body of his master from the throne and placing Hux there instead sent a shiver of arousal down his back. If the absolute end of the Resistance hadn’t made him rock hard, he certainly was now that he was recalling the blow job he’d received on Snoke’s throne. Hux pulled back from the heated kiss and grabbed Kylo’s hand.

 

“Come,” he whispered, pulling Kylo forward and into the throne room just past the foyer. At a glance he could see Kylo’s own arousal through the sheer black fabric that shimmered around his waist. Hux grinned to himself.

 

All along the throne room’s walls were large projections of the major galactic news networks. On every station, in every language, in every corner of Hux’s empire, they were playing the video of him executing the traitor. In every instance they did nothing but heap praise on Hux’s judgment. Each reporter praised his growth from but a small boy chased out of his home by a vicious pack of Rebels to the ever generous and victorious emperor. Hux practically dragged Kylo to his throne.

 

“I wish I could have been there,” Kylo said, staring at a screen showing Finn’s head dropping from the block in slow motion in rapt attention.

 

“I wouldn’t want you to need to hear the thoughts of the rabble,” Hux said, pulling Kylo into his lap as he sat. He placed a kiss on Kylo’s throat. “The last time was so unfortunate, I wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself again.”

 

The truth of the matter was that the last execution that Kylo had attended was that of his own mother. While Kylo himself delivered the final blow, he had run into the palace immediately after. Hux had found him crouched in the corner of their chambers sobbing, covered in blood. He had punched and shattered the full length mirror by their dressing tables. His knuckles were torn and full of shards of glass. He spent hours like that, Hux unable to draw his attention away. All he could murmur was about how this was all his fault and everything was wrong. Up until the moment his mother’s head was on her shoulders he was stalwart in his devotion to the task at hand. He wanted desperately to please Hux and for the war to end, but when her head rolled something in him broke.

 

That was the only time in many years that Kylo ever looked at Hux unkindly. But Hux, with his expert cunning, slowly drew Kylo back to him. He doted on him, pledged his devotion, and gradually the knight began to come back to his side. Hux had barred him from any further executions, telling Kylo that he was so sensitive and gentle now. He didn’t need to be a warrior, he could be the Emperor’s consort for the rest of their lives. He could rest.

 

And now that’s what he was, straddled over Hux’s lap, skirts gathered around his waist. His hands drew Hux’s cock from his pants and stroked slowly. He shifted forward, pressing the head of Hux’s member to his entrance. He was already slick and ready, Hux kissed his shoulder again.

 

“I was watching you on the video feed,” Kylo breathed out, lowering himself slowly onto Hux. “I could barely wait.”

 

“You are truly more than I deserve,” Hux whispered. He deserved every moment of satisfaction that came to him, that was true, but to have such a master of war domesticated by him alone, that was something he was surprised about. For a long while Hux had expected to need to kill Kylo once the war was won, but now he was so domestic and devoted. Hux couldn’t imagine a life without him.

 

Kylo began to bounce on Hux’s lap, pressing his face into Hux’s neck. He moaned Hux’s name, calling him his liege, his master, his general, and his love, over and over. His voice became thin and he spasmed, his orgasm ripping through him and bringing a high keening from his throat. Watching Kylo come apart and debase himself drove Hux over the edge as well. As they sat, breathing deeply, he could hear one of the channels playing an old holo of his speech at Starkiller. Hux nuzzled into Kylo’s hair, listening to himself give the speech that drew the Republic to heel and sealed his destiny.

 

“I love you,” Hux whispered, as much to himself as to Kylo.


End file.
